Taken By Surprise!
by angelic-aries
Summary: Tea has just moved into a new city and is looking for a job. She stumbles upon the Kaiba Masion where she applys for a job as a maid. Why does Kaiba feel he knows her from somewhere? Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Taken By Surprise!   
  
Chapter 1: The Encounter   
  
There she is. Tea. Just standing there.   
  
Here face very still and colourless. She's not very intimidating but there's something special about her.  
  
She's standing in the dark hallway of the Kaiba mansion and knocks on the door lightly three times, *tap**tap**tap* She doesn't bother to knock again. She just stands there and waits. She's not intimidated by the size of the doors or the fact that she is the only person in the dark hallway.   
  
Tea is 19 years of age.  
  
She arrived in New York three days ago and is looking for a job. A friend informed her that a multi-millionaire, named Seto Kaiba, was looking for a maid. Although Tea is not trained for the job, she knows that she will be able to handle simple household tasks.   
  
She's wearing a plain black skirt with a white collar shirt. She doesn't seem to be wearing any jewellery except for a small pendent that is encircling her neck. It is a pink crystalline that is kept on a thin silver chain. Her dark chocolate coloured hair that stops at the bridge of her shoulders is combed neatly in place.   
  
She just stands there, waiting for something. She's neither mad nor annoyed. She's just standing there, waiting. Her sapphire eyes are cloudy and have an uncertainty to them. She is thinking of something or someone although her face shows no expression. All of a sudden the doors open and she is pulled from her thoughts. Tea is not surprised nor startled by the opening of the doors but just quietly stands their waiting. All of a sudden, a young women approaches her.  
  
"Oh, so you must be Tea Gardener, am I right?" The young women asks, as Tea just nods her head in approval. "Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you in his study. I'll lead you to him," and with that they walk through the doors and into the enormous mansion. Wall paintings, expensive statues, exquisite furniture filled the all the different rooms of the mansion but none of these attract Tea's attention. She keeps her eyes focused on the women ahead of her. Finally, they reach Seto Kaiba's library.  
  
"There you are Ms. Gardener, you may just go on and enter" and with that note, the women disappears.   
  
Tea knocks lightly and hears a voice stating to for her to come in. She opens it lightly and steps in. She doesn't say a word. Kaiba doesn't even notice her until he hears her stir. He looks up and feels cold chills fill his body. He feels as if he knows her from somewhere. He just stands there staring at the petite girl who's standing before her. His staring doesn't bother her. Its like she hasn't even noticed him. She just stands there thinking, staring at hundreds of books that lay before her.   
  
Why do I feel like I know this girl? Her face, her eyes, why are they so familiar? This girl, her silence is so warming, its so exciting. Am I staring? I need to stop myself but I can't move my eyes away from her presence. Come on, Seto, MOVE.   
  
" uh… so.. You are Tea Gardner I suppose and you're here to apply for the job of my personal maid." Personal maid… What was I thinking? "Oh so do you have any experience or background in this profession?" he asked after a long silence.   
  
"No, sir but I'm sure I could learn in a short time," said tea as she stared at Kaiba. She wasn't at all nervous about having Kaiba around unlike Kaiba who was having trouble.   
  
He finally manages to explain all her duties and her pay. He explains that she will be provided with a room and the rules that she must abide by. As they go through the process Kaiba offers her a drink but Tea nods her head politely and declines.  
  
"So do you understand everything?" asks Kaiba after he's done giving her a huge lecture of how he dislikes noise and that she must keep quite when he was not around. I guess she doesn't need any help in staying quite, thought Kaiba. Tea once again nods her head. "Where are your things?" asks Kaiba.  
  
"I don't have much. Just two suit cases and a bag. I'll go retrieve them," and with that she exit's the room leaving a confused but content Seto Kaiba behind.  
  
Her indifference and silence obviously fascinated Kaiba. He was unable to pin-point why she had such a big effect on him but something inside of him just wouldn't let the feeling of her presence disappear.   
  
"Is everything okay, big brother?" Asked Mokuba as he observed his older brother from afar. "I saw the new maid. I think she's really pretty but she's really quiet. I said hi to her and she didn't say anything. Maybe she didn't hear me?" inquired Mokuba as he walked toward Kaiba.   
  
"She's a strange one Mokuba. But I don't know why but I feel like I have some connection with her," Kaiba mumbled to himself.   
  
"Did you say something Seto," asked Mokuba as he looked at him surprised.  
  
As Kaiba once again returned to reality he simply nodded at Mokuba.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh nor the book, The Mark of an Angle. 


	2. Chapter 2: Second Thoughts

Taken By Surprise  
  
Chapter 2: Second Thoughts   
  
Tea finally moves into her tiny room located in the basement of the mansion, the house keeper's headquarters. Her first task assigned by Kaiba is to make lunch for him. She's not sure how to cook or what to make that would please her master but she's sure that she will be able to come up with something. She heads towards the kitchen and starts to prepare his lunch.  
  
Its noon and his lunch is set at the table evenly. She heads upstairs to call Kaiba down so he can consume his meal.   
  
She knocks on the door lightly and hears a grunt which she takes as an invitation to come in. "Uhhhh….Mr. Kaiba lunch is ready for you," says Tea softly just once and then leaves him in his room. She doesn't repeat herself.  
  
Kaiba, memorized by her beauty and sweet voice, runs after her to the dining room. He wants her to join him but his pride stops him from making such a stupid mistake. Him, Seto Kaiba, dining with a maid? That was impossible! Why did he feel so helpless around her? He was the most powerful, the most confident Seto Kaiba but how could such a weak girl have such an affect on him? She made him feel so warm, and tingly. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her and hold her in his arms forever.  
  
The meal was faultless.   
  
Kaiba is very pleased with his meal and announces to her that he needs to head out for some business and hands her the house keys. What is he thinking? Why is he trusting her with his house keys? She hasn't even been here for a day yet and he feels as if he's known her for his whole life. She thanks him and takes the keys.   
  
She has the most sincere smile. I need to be with her, Kaiba thinks as he's putting his coat on as gets ready to leave. "You don't have to worry about tonight's dinner, I'll be eating out. And rest as much as you like and I will show you where the house-cleaning products are kept tomorrow. Have a good evening!" says Kaiba waiting for a reply.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, I hope you enjoy your evening out." and with that Kaiba leaves with Tea closing the door after him. She doesn't know what to do after he leaves. Should she go out or just start some of her chores right now? After thinking about it for 10 mins she decides to rest like Kaiba had suggested. She lies down on her bed. She's thinking about Kaiba. He's not that bad looking and he's very sweet. Wait… Do I have feelings for him? I feel weird around him but I don't show it and he acts so strange around me. Do you think he likes me? No, no he couldn't! I'm so quiet and shy and most importantly I'm his maid. No, that's impossible, he can't possibly be falling for me. I need to focus my head on getting a good night sleep and getting ready to make his breakfast in the morning. Tea then quietly drifts off to sleep dreaming of the person that's keeping her restless.  
  
Yes I know…this chapter is extremely short but if I continued than it would be too long. There is a MAJOR cliff-hanger coming up in the next few chapters which is going to be really wicked. 


End file.
